bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Супергерои Каракуры
Эта статья о команде истребителей пустых, ведомой Доном Канонджи. Специальный выпуск манги смотрите Часть 88.5. Супергерои Каракуры — команда, созданная Доном Канонджи, который пытается повысить сниженные рейтинги телешоу. Канонджи сформировал команду из сестёр Ичиго Карин Куросаки и Юзу Куросаки, детей Уруру Цумугии и Джинты Ханакари из магазина Урахары и Кона в качестве талисмана, чтобы убивать пустых и защищать Каракуру, в частности, в то время, когда такие синигами, как Рукия Кучики и временный синигами Ичиго Куросаки застряли в Обществе душ (в то же время игнорируя Зенносуке Курумадани, который был назначен в эту область в их отсутствие). Супергерои Каракуры взяли форму команды Супер Сэнтай, в которой "красный" считается лидером. Многие появления Супергероев Каракуры только в аниме и омаке. Члены Примечание: Карин и Джинта являются красными, потому что Дон первоначально обещал Джинте положение красного, но потом отдал его Карин. Уруру Цумугия - Розовая Каракура Уруру Цумугия является членом Супергероев Каракуры и человеком из Каракуры. Уруру — молодая девушка с вечным румянцем на щеках. Одевается в белую футболку до колен с розовым логотипом магазина Урахары, розовую юбку в белый горошек. У нее круглые фиолетовые глаза и длинные черные волосы с фиолетовым отливом. Они разделены посередине на две части, челка делится на две пряди посередине ее лица. Остальные волосы заплетены в косички, перевязанные розовыми резинками. Уруру работает в магазине Урахары вместе с Киске Урахарой, Тессаем Цукабиши и Джинтой Ханакари. Она действует как робот и реагирует на странные духовные присутствия, например, арранкара. Она считает, что те, кто причиняет вред (по отношению к ней) — это враги, и полагает, что они должны быть устранены. Несмотря на то, что она старше Джинты, она кротка и робка и делает всё, что приказывает ей Джинта, даже тогда, когда она имеет большие полномочия, а Киске говорит, что её навыки находятся на уровне "анти-синигами", когда Ичиго Куросаки принимает её за простого ребенка. Уруру имеет удивительные навыки. Её сила неизмерима, и она довольно быстра. Она также может приостановить себя, как и другие синигами, и имеет большой опыт в рукопашном бое. Уруру также проявляет большую устойчивость, поскольку переносит раны без дрожи. Она использует Сенрен Бакусацу Тайхо, мультиствольную плечевую пушку, которая также может быть использована в качестве ракетницы, чтобы иметь дело с сильными противниками. Карин Куросаки - Красная Каракура Карин Куросаки - Каракура Красный в Супергероях Каракуры, но делит пост с Джинтой Ханакари. Она дочь Иссина Куросаки и Масаки Куросаки, сестра-близнец Юзу Куросаки и сестра Ичиго Куросаки. Циничная, саркстичная и немного вспыльчивая, но это из-за смерти матери, поскольку она не была полезна по дому и поклялась не плакать, чтобы не создавать каких-либо проблем для других. Подобно своему брату, Карин может видеть духов, предшествуя преобразованию Ичиго в синигами, а также знает, что её брат — синигами, и может ощутить духовное присутствие на расстоянии, которое проявляется как головная боль. Она была первой увидевшей, что "попугай" Ясуторы Садо был на самом деле духом мальчика, который был мёртв, и в настоящее время используется пустым, и это огорчает её так сильно, что она плачет спустя долгое времени. Карин имеет большое количество духовной силы, что упоминает капитан 10 отряда Тоширо Хицугая, когда она видит его в виде синигами. Когда она играет в футбол, у неё сильный удар, который способен устранить слабых пустых, и имеет точную цель, потому что она может ударить по мячу прямо в маску пустого. Карин и Джинта Ханакари взяли на себя большую часть внимания среди Супергероев Каракуры. Джинта Хаканари - Красная Каракура Jinta Hanakari is also Karakura Red along with Karin Kurosaki in the Karakura Superheroes. He is a small, red-haired boy but is quite knowledgeable despite his young age. Although he is supposed to do manual labor at the Urahara Shop like cleaning, he manages to make Ururu Tsumugiya do everything and is also immature and childish, which can be seen in his calling Renji Abarai a "moocher". Though he is always seen to be bullying Ururu, in actuality he cares for her immensely and also takes her to safety after she passes out after battling an Arrancar. Jinta's primary weapon is an over-sized iron rod in the shape of a tetsubo. He aspires to be a professional baseball player in the future and even flourishes his weapon and yells out "Jinta home run" as he strikes down a Hollow. Jinta is quite strong as he wields an apparently heavy weapon with ease and also has a lot of spiritual energy as can be seen in his ability to see spiritual entities and he is also able to stand in mid air. Юзу Куросаки - Жёлтая Каракура Юзу является сестрой-близнецом Карин и младшей сестрой Ичиго. Она выбрала жёлтый цвет, так как это её любимый цвет, и становится Жёлтой Каракурой. Она, кажется, самая невинная среди них, так как это её первый раз, когда видит пустых так же ясно, как кристалл. Неизвестна ей духовная сила Раку, который позволяет ей увидеть пустых и помогает уклониться от их нападения. Она была единственной, кто держал Раку на всем протяжении шоу. Хотя на самом деле не помогает им, она стала основной мишенью пустых до точки решения или позволив Раку превратиться в Реактивного льва Каракуры. Дон Канонджи - Золотая Каракура Don Kanonji is a popular spirit medium and television show host called Ghost Bust. His real name is Misaomaru Kanonji. He formed the Karakura Superheroes comprising of the Kurosaki sisters, Kon and the duo of the Urahara Shop to boost his depleting ratings. His trademark pose is crossing his arms across his chest and hollering "Bwahahaha!" and his catch phrase is "Smells like bad spirits!". He speaks a mixture of Japanese and English. At first glance, he does not seem to have much spiritual power but Ichigo Kurosaki tells him that the Hollows were after the ones with high spiritual power like Don and himself. In the beginning he had been unconsciously turning spirits not yet turned, into Hollows by ripping their Hollow holes out with his cane. Don Kanonji's Ultimate Attack is a tiny ball of golden light that moves slowly but explodes with great power and his Super Spirit Stick is his special melee attack which is a gold staff compressed with spirit power that is capable of taking down low level Hollow with one strike. Кон - Король Каракуры Kon is a Modified Soul that was sentenced to death, along with all other Mod-Souls following his "birth". He is mistakenly picked up by Rukia Kuchiki when she was shopping for a Soul Candy. After running rampant in Ichigo's body, Rukia saves him from extermination by Kisuke Urahara and for this he holds her in high regard. This is not limited to Rukia, however, as he is attracted to all women, especially well endowed ones and is quite perverted. Despite this, he is hesitant to kill (besides Hollows) and views all life as precious since he was living on borrowed time and had time to think. While he is able to enter another person's body and control them (for example Ichigo's when he is away on Shinigami duties), Kon typically inhabits a lion plushy that Ichigo and Rukia found in the street. Being a Mod-Soul, Kon has enhanced strength in his legs, enough that in Ichigo's body, where he is stronger, he is able to jump extremely high in the air. Even in his plushy form, he is able to run very fast, able to run the 100 meter dash in 3.8 seconds as well as jump 13.56 meters in the air. As a member of the Karakura Superheroes, Kon serves as a "ball" for Karin's Ultimate Attack. This has been traumatic for him, apparently, as he willingly follows Ichigo and his friends into the Soul Society later as he was fearful that he would be recruited by Don Kanonji again. Временные *Раку - Реактивный лев Каракуры. Раку служит Реактивным львом Каракуры. Дух кота, которого Юзу Куросаки покормила. Раку начал следовать за ней и в конечном счете попал под машину. Как дух он имел необычно большое количество духовной энергии и привлекал большое количество пустых в город. Когда Юзу была в опасности, Раку как-то пробудил свои духовные силы и превратился в крупного льва, который был покрыт огнём. Спася Юзу и выполнив цель, Раку уходит. Дон Канонджи даёт ему титул Реактивного льва Каракуры, увидев его, а также называет его "Герой Меха", другая дань Супер Сэнтай шоу, несмотря на то, что он не механический. Сюжет Общество душ Супергерои Каракуры рассматриваются в арке Общество душ, где также был введён Раку. Они появляются в эпизодах 33 и 50. Дон Канонджи пытается сформировать команду супергероев, чтобы повысить рейтинги его шоу, но сталкивается с некоторыми проблемами при общении с Карин и Джинтой и заставляет их работать за звание Каракура Красный. Юзу Куросаки находит кота и называет его Раку, но Раку на самом деле дух и тем самым привлекает пустых с угрожающей скоростью, что ставя Юзу в большую опасность. Команда, особенно Джинта и Карин, кажется, сосредоточены на превосходстве друг над другом, в то время как Уруру Цумугия, кажется, делает большую часть работы. Однако Юзу падает со здания и была спасена Раку, который превращается в гигантского льва. Канонджи говорит, что "мессия" разбудил их веру в справедливость, но Юзу всё знает и обещает держать это в секрете между ней и Раку. Последний, в конец концов, развеялся, и Юзу показана плачущей, будучи не в состоянии помочь Раку, когда это была её вина, что привело к его смерти. Супергерои Каракуры обеспечивают своего рода комическую передышку посреди всех беспокойных сцен арки Общество душ, а также даёт конкретное представление о характерах Дона Канонджи, Карин и Юзу Куросаки, Джинты Ханакари и Уруру Цумугии. Смотрите также *Каракура-Райзеры Навигация es:Karakura Superheroes Категория:Организации Категория:Требующие перевода